Divergent High
by mockingjay35
Summary: Tris is a senior at Divergent High. She has a best friend named Lynn and 2 brothers and a sister. Her older brother is a senior too, his name is Caleb. Her younger brother, Percy, is a junior. Her sister, Primrose, is a freshman. Tris is a little broken thanks to Tobias Eaton/Four. What happens when she collides with the popular group? Rated T fo not-so-friendly language.
1. The First Day Back

**Tris's POV**

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Great. My first day back at school. I get out of bed and brush my teeth. I go in my closet and put on my black sweatshirt, black beanie, and black, ripped, loose jeans. I put on my combat boots on and slip in my favorite knife. I go to my vanity and put on black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and purple lipstick. I put on my chocker with spikes and silver bangles. No, I'm not goth, I'm badass. I have blue highlights in my dirty blonde hair and 5 tattoos. 3 ravens in flight on my collar bone, flames inside a circle on one of my arms, a purple infinity inside a red heart on my right hip, the words "I am selfish, I am brave" in cursive on my left shoulder, and the name Tobias on my heart. I should've gotten Tobias's name removed after he did a little friendship break up with me, but I didn't. I don't know why. I only have 1 friend by choice. Her name is Lynn. I don't trust anyone except her, my mom, and my godmother, Tori. Tori's the advanced art teacher at out school.

"BEATRICE! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" my dad shouts.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, CALL ME TRIS!" I shout back. I run downstairs and grab a chocolate chip muffin. I eat it then hop on my motorcycle and head to school. My younger brother, Percy, carpooled with some friends. He's a junior and one of the only ones I actually like in this family. I'm like his mom since dad and Caleb don't care and mom died. I also have a little sister named Primrose, she's a freshman. When I get there Lynn is waiting for me by her black truck.

"Hey Tris, ready for Hell?" she asks.

"No, but let's go anyways," I say. She smirks and we grab our schedules.

**_Beatrice Elizabeth Prior,_** _**Locker #1064, Faction:Dauntless, Senior Year**_

_**History-Harrison**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**Advanced Art-Tori**_

_**Spanish-George**_

_**Gym-Coach Amar**_

**_Marilynn Olivia Johnson, Locker #1065, Faction:Dauntless, Senior Year_**

**_History-Harrison_**

**_LUNCH_**

**_Advanced Art-Tori_**

**_Gym-Coach Amar_**

"We have all except one class together, we're in the same faction, and our lockers are right next to each other," she grins. I smile back, I only have to deal with one class without my best friend.

"Well then, I need stuff from my locker."

"Let's go."

We head to our lockers and instantly groan. The "popular" group is near them. It consists of Christina Anderson, William Clark, Marlene Smith, Uriah Pedrad, Shauna Johnson, Zeke Pedrad, Susan Black, my brother Caleb Prior, Lauren Jones, and Four. Four was Tobias but Tobias died the day he "broke up" with me. That was sophomore year. Luckily, Lynn moved her in the middle of sophomore year. Her sister is Shauna. All the girls, except Lauren, and Will are okay, it's just their boyfriends. Uriah and Zeke are really annoying. Caleb, Lauren, and Four are the jackasses. We reluctantly go up to the lockers and try not to be noticed. Lynn hates that she and I have to act pathetic and weak so I said that we can be badasses this year.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Lauren says. "Two little slutty bitches."

"Lauren, you're the only slut here and yes, we are bitches." I smirk

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" she glares at me.

"Or else what?" Lynn steps in.

"Or else." Hah! Lauren doesn't have an answer.

"Or else what?" Lynn says again.

"I kick your asses." There's doubt in her eyes. Lynn and I burst out laughing.

"Don't be rude little sister." Caleb tells me. I punch Caleb in the jaw and he fumbles backward. Everyone in the hallway is now looking at us.

"I'm not your little anything." I growl. Lauren throws a sloppy punch and I catch it then flip her over. Lynn sits on her so she can't get up.

"Do not mess with me or Lynn ever again." I whisper to her. Lynn gets up and we walk to class. Right when we're about to turn a corner I hear someone yell, "FAT ASS!" I look at Lynn and she looks furious. She knows that I had an eating disorder when people started calling me fat. She's about to run back but I beat her to it.

"Who said that?" I ask in a low voice. No one answers but Caleb points to Four. I should've known.

**Four's POV**

After Caleb points at me Tris looks about ready to murder. Caleb is the one who did it. Not a very good brother. But then again, I wasn't a very good friend. She closes her eyes and then a flash of black his me pinned against the lockers. She's strong.

"Never. Call me that again." she says in a low voice. She lets go and walks back to Lynn. Lynn looks proud and very amused. They go to their class and everyone looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You didn't fight back." Zeke says.

"And?"

"If that was anyone else, you'd have them pinned to the ground. Like Lynn and Tris did to your little girlfriend over here." Christina smirks.

"I could've fought back if I wanted to you whore." Lauren growls. Will turns red then has my girlfriend up against the lockers by the neck. I don't do anything because I don't even like Lauren. I'm just dating her so no one knows I like Tris.

"Listen here you little slut bag. My girlfriend is NOT a whore. If you call her that again I swear I will not hesitate to-" Will gets cut off by Christina putting a hand on his shoulder. He looks at Christina and his eyes soften. He lets go of Lauren letting her fall on her ass. He puts his arm around Christina and looks at her with love. The way I used to look at Tris and she used to look at me. The way I still look at her. Lauren comes up to me and glares at me.

"Why didn't you do anything about that?!" Lauren exclaims. I shrug.

"Because you had it coming." I say. That earns some giggles from the girls, snickers from the guys, smirks from Christina and Will, and a slap from Lauren. She huffs and walks away. I compared schedules with the gang and we all had the exact same thing except for Lauren. We got really lucky. Lauren is only in 2 classes we're in, Spanish with George and Gym with Amar and the rest of Dauntless. We head to our first class, Math with

**Tris's POV**

After that little scene, Lynn and I go to Math and sit in the back. We talk about pranks we can pull and how we can start being more badass. She says we should get piercings and we should start showing off our tattoos.

"What about hair?" I ask.

"I'm planning on getting a pixie-cut. You should show off your six-pack and blue highlights, as in stop wearing loose, baggy stuff and beanies and start showing some skin." Lynn tells me. I'm about to say something about not being a slut but then the whole popular group, minus Lauren, comes in. We groan as they fill the seats around us. Why us, God, why? Lynn and I pull out our phones and start texting.

_What are they doing here?! -L_

_I don't know, waiting for the teacher to come in? -T_

_Oh ha ha very funny -L_

_Why'd they have to take the seats closest to us? Is my question -T_

_Idk -L_

_At least the queen of sluts isn't here -T_

_Ha ha, yeah. Just some girly girls, annoying idiots, and ass hats -L_

_So I was thinking about trying out for cheerleading -T_

_WHAT?! -L_

_Idk, just a thought. I want to show off my awesome gymnastics skillz -T_

_Alright then -L_

_You should try out too, didn't you say you took them back in first grade until you had to move? -T_

_I guess I could, but only for you! -L_

_THX! (-: -T_

_What are best friends for? -L_

_Dragging to the mall, gossiping, prank pulling, being badasses with, torturing, ect... -T_

_... -L_

_Lol -T_

"Tris! Lynn! I suggest you put your phones away, class is starting," says.

"But we have 46, 44 seconds!" I say. He glares at us as we put our phones back in our pockets. The bell rings and I say, "see? Now you can start class. Don't get your panties in a twist."

The class snicker as turns red. Lynn gives me a fist bump and he begins teaching. I zone out until calls on me, "Miss Prior. Since you think your smart enough not to pay attention, solve this problem for me."

I look at the board. Easy. I smirk and say, "1064.61041046 squared."

"Th-that's right." looks shocked as well as the rest of the class. "How did you know that?"

"I'm freaking magical bitch!" I shout. The whole class laughs and I high five Lynn.

"The principal's office Miss Prior!" glares at me.

"What about it? Is it on fire or something?" I play stupid which earns me some more laughs, a proud look from Lynn, and detention. The bell rings and we go to our locker which are surrounded by the popular people. We're walking to Science when I hear my name being called.

"Tris! Wait up!" Christina shouts. Lynn and I share a glance before turning around. She's with the girls that are without their boyfriends and Lauren.

"What?" Lynn growls.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us at lunch." Marlene says.

"You seem really nice and cool." Shauna adds.

"You guys we don't mind but, sorry, it's your boyfriends and the slut queen we hate." I say.

"Our boyfriends aren't that bad." Susan says.

"Yours and Lauren's are. Will's okay. Zeke and Uriah are super annoying." I say.

"Have anything to say to defend Lauren?" Lynn raises an eyebrow. They shake their heads.

"We really really hate her." Christina says and we smile.

"Yeah," I say. "She's a really bitchy whore."

"See? We have _something_ in common." Marlene says. Lynn and I scrunch up our faces. We do NOT want to be like these girls, they're just so...peppy and girly.

"Come on, we aren't that bad." Susan pouts which makes me and Lynn laugh.

"We'll see." I say. The girls go back to their boyfriends and Lynn and me got to Science. We go sit in the back like last time and start talking about how weird that just was. Then we start talking about some random things. The popular group, minus Lauren, walks in and sit around us, again! Lynn and I whip out our phones just like last time.

_OMG! THEY'RE IN ANOTHER ONE OF OUR CLASSES?! -L_

_Ugh! F*** this -T_

_I know, at least we know most of the girls aren't ******* sluts -L_

_Yeah, just Lauren -T_

_Should we sit with them at lunch? -L_

_You know how awkward that'd be?! -T_

_Good point -L_

The bell rings and we shove our phones in our pockets. Just in time too because the teacher comes in. I already hate her. She looks like a bitch and not the good one either. Yes, there's a good bitch and a bad bitch. A good bitch is just awesome at being badass. A bad bitch is a non-slutty Lauren. But the again, there's a possibility of that person being slutty. goes on about "serums" for the next hour. Crazy bitch. The bell rings and we go to our lockers. History is better, Harrison is pretty nice. He's not bad or boring. History whizzes by and lunch comes around. I sit with Lynn and Robert comes and sits with us. He's our lunch buddy. He's not our "friend" really, he just sits with us at lunch.

"Hi Tris!" He smiles at me. He's had a crush on since who can remember. He's not a bad guy, I just don't like guys. I mean, I do like guys, but I don't. Wait...no. Uh...I''m not a lesbian if that's what you're thinking. I've only liked one guy and that's Tobias. Even though I hate admitting it, I still kinda like him.

"Hi Robert." I say.

"So Tris, I was wondering if-" he gets cut off by the popular group sitting down at our table.

"What do you want?" Lynn glares at them and I stiffen. Four is sitting across from me with his arm around Lauren.

"To eat." Uriah replies.

"No genius, why are you sitting with us?" Lynn asks.

"Because our girlfriends like you and you seem cool." Zeke says.

"Despite my best arguments." Caleb adds.

"Wow, feeling the love brother, feeling the freaking broken love." I say.

"OKAY! So, how's everyone's days going?" Will asks trying to change the subject. The girls reply with a cheery "good" while the guys reply with a mutter. Lynn says, "freaking messed up." And I say, "so damn warped."

We hear a scream from across the room. There's a guy with a gun. The gun is to Primrose's head.

"PRIM!" I scream.

"Everybody freeze!" the guys screams. The cafeteria goes silent as a tear rolls down my face.


	2. Oh My Freaking God!

**Tris's POV**

Everyone ducks under tables as I slowly crawl to where the guy has my little sister.

"Tris!" Lynn whispers.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tobias asks in a low voice.

"Saving our little sister." I whisper. I start crawling some more when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I whip around to see Tobias.

"Tris, what are you doing?"

"Saving my little sister Four! What does it look like I'm doing?!"

"Please don't Tris."

"Why do you care?"

"I love you Tris."

"But Lauren-"

"Means nothing to me."

"Should've thought about that along time ago."

I wriggle out of the tight grip he has on my shoulder and crawl over to the guy. I pull my knife out of my combat boot and stab him in the leg. I quickly stand up. He's dropped his gun to the floor so I pick it up and hold the gun to his head.

"Hello Beatrice." The guy smirks though I can see anger and pain behind his eyes.

"How the hell do you know my name and what do you want?"

"I've come to deliver a message to you Beatrice Prior."

"Spit it out man!"

"Some people want you and your family dead."

"A-and?"

"You will have until your 18th birthday to get the hell out of this country."

"You can't make me move. I-I'm not scared of you."

"Oh Beatrice, ever wonder what happened to your mother?"

Prim lets out a scream and I see why. The guy pulled my knife out of his leg and stabbed Primrose. My little sister.

"PRIM!"

I shoot the guy in the head and he collapses on the floor. I run over to Primrose and see he stabbed her in a futile place. She looks at me and whispers something inaudible and then her eyes close.

"PRIM! NO! Please. You have to stay with me." I'm whispering by the end of it. I'm crying and so is Percy and Caleb. Lynn in hugging me from behind and I'm getting pitying stares from people. Those are the worst kind of stares. I look at the populars and the girls are horrified while the guys are in shock. Even Lauren has a softer glare than usual. Who knows what she'd be doing if Toby hadn't told me he loved me before I went to "save" Prim. Toby. Tobias looks at me without pity or shock. He's looking at me like I'm brave. I don't know how he can see that in me. I probably have makeup running down my face. The cops burst in and they soften their gaze when they see Caleb, Percy, and me. They look at me with pity...ugh. But My hands are covered in Prim's blood and I am holding her so I know how that could look.

_TIME SKIP_

"Tris Prior, could you please explain to me what happened?" the officer asks.

"Yes. I was sitting with my best friend, Lynn, and some others at lunch when we heard a scream. I looked over and a guy had a gun to my little sister's head. He told us to freeze and everyone ducked under the table. I crawled over to where the guy and Primrose were."

"Is-was that your sister?"

"Yes. I pulled a freaking awesome favorite knife out of my boot and stabbed him in the leg. He dropped his damn gun and fell to the floor. I had picked up the gun and-"

"Wait, why did you have a gun in your boot?"

"When I was younger my mom had enrolled me and my siblings in a self-defense class. Right before she went on a business trip-the one she died on-she told us to always be alert and safe. My brother Caleb scoffed but me and my brother Percy took her seriously. Prim was too young to understand but when she turned 8 she had started keeping knives with her as well. Some knives were awesome some were shitty."

"Why did your sister not have her knife with her today?"

"Why do you keep asking questions? Ugh, she was wearing a miniskirt, a tube top, and heels today to impress a boy she met over the summer. There was no room."

"I see, continue with your story."

"ANYWAYS, I picked up the gun and pressed it to his head. He told me someone wanted me and my family dead and that I had until my 18th birthday to get the hell out of this country. I said he couldn't make me move and that I wasn't scared of him and he asked me, "ever wonder what happened to your mother?" Then I heard Prim's scream and a shot the man. He stabbed her in a futile place. She whispered something to me before she died but I couldn't hear."

"What is your full name?"

"Beatrice Elizabeth Prior. What does that have to do with anything though?"

"Are your parents by any chance, Andrew Rodger Prior and Natalie Melody Prior?"

"Yes..." He pulls out a file and reads at me. After he's done reading he looks at me with pity. Ugh...pity. "Don't look at me like that. I hate freaking pity looks. They make me feel like a shitty, crappy coward."

"Beatrice, your parents were working for the government before you and your siblings were born. They did somethings to...upset some criminals. Your mother was called upon for one last mission. That was the one she died on. She, along with some criminals, were in an explosion. 10 of the criminals survived, you killed 1 of the 10 today."

"So I have 9 damn people who need to go to hell after me and my family?"

"That is correct. But instead of moving we'd like you to stay here."

"Well, there's no way in a million years that I'd move, but why?"

"Well, considering your skills, we want you to work for us just like your parents."

"Why me? Why not my brothers and father?"

"Your father, he was in an accident that made him unable to work for us again. And your brothers aren't as capable as you are. We've looked through your profile Beatrice-"

"It's Tris!"

"Well Tris, the guy you killed was #10 on the most wanted list."

"Really? He was too easy then."

"See, you caught him off guard. He wasn't prepared for a tiny senior to take him down."

"Who was he?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want a name."

"Uh...Albert Davis."

"I know that name from somewhere. Tell me the top ten on the list?"

"Uh...okay. I'll give it to you."

He hands me a piece of paper and I look at it.

**# Davis (goes by Al)**

**# Nelson (goes by Drew)**

**# Johnson**

**# Martinez**

**# Torres**

** # Nelson**

**# Martinez**

**# Hayes**

**# Richardson**

**# Matthews**

"Damn. I know these names." I whisper.

"From where?"

"When I was little."

"How?"

"I was 4 and with my twin brother, Caleb. We were turning 5 the next day. My mom had dropped a note from her pocket so I took it. I couldn't read it but I knew I would learn how to. When I did learn how to read I didn't understand everything. When I did understand it, it scared me."

"What did it say?"

"It said, "Dear Priors, when your children grow up, 10 people will come after them. Starting with #10 and the youngest. Unless you leave forever and never come back, ever." I was scared and freaking burned the note. But before it burned completely, I saw these names."

"So are you going to join us?"

"Only this one time. For my mom and Primrose."

"Okay. I want you to continue to live your normal life and lay low. Don not tell anyone and I mean ANYONE about this."

"Yes sir."

"Detective Johnson."

"Lynn's dad?"

"Yes. My daughter doesn't even like me that much, it's a miracle even though she has a friend."

I smile at him and he smiles back and I walk out of his office and see Percy sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey little bro, you're up next." He nods and walks in the room. I go home and fall asleep. What a day.

**Percy's POV**

I go into the room while Tris leaves. The dude tells me to have a seat and starts asking me stuff.

"So Percy Prior. Can you tell me what happened today?"

"Didn't my big sister already tell you?"

"From your perspective Percy."

"Why me?"

"Please Percy. Cooperate."

"Fine. I was having lunch with my friends then my sister was stabbed. I can't really talk about this. You know, damn emotions." He slides me a box of tissues and I roll my eyes and slide it back.

"Then continue."

"I was with my girlfriend, Annabeth and best friend, Grover, and some others when we heard a scream. Everyone ducked under the tables and I saw a gun pointed to my little sister, Prim's head. I ducked under the table and started crawling to my sister. Then I saw my big sister, Tris, crawling to her too. I didn't want to lose my little sister and mom in the same day so-"

"Mom?"

"She's always been the motherly figure to me and Primrose."

"Ah, yes continue."

"So all my friends, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Grover, and Annabeth had to hold me back. I pulled my pocket knife out of my pocket and heard a scream. I jumped up while my friends were distracted and saw Tris holding a bleeding Primrose."

"I'm sorry for your loss Percy."

"I should've done something! I should've-"

"It's not your fault Percy. But just be more careful and alert, you must be closer to Tris at all times. Or at least a big crowd of friends."

I nod. "I feel like she's not really gone."

"What do you mean."

"I'm so used to seeing her everyday, but I have to deal with her being gone. I wish I spent more time with her. I wish last night hadn't been the last time I spoke to her."

"Why weren't you with her this morning?"

"First days of school are always the hardest for us."

"How so?"

"I carpool with Annabeth and Grover, drives us. Caleb drives by himself and picks up his girlfriend, Susan. Primrose takes the bus with her friends, Rue and Katniss. And Tris is the last one to wake up because she's usually up all night texting her best friend, Lynn. Tris drives her motorcycle."

"So you didn't see her this morning then."

"Yes. I only see her during Gym and Lunch."

"Why Gym and Lunch?"

"All the Dauntless have Gym and everyone has Lunch together."

"Okay, you may go now."

"Thank you."

I go out and see Caleb waiting. He hasn't been the best brother, he bullies Tris, teases me, and teased Prim. He's actually been the worst brother if you think about it. I glare at him and say, "you're turn." He tries to reach out to me but I just keep walking and go home.

**Caleb's POV**

I try to reach out to Percy but he ignores me. I sigh and go into the man's office.

"Caleb Prior, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course sir."

"What happened today?"

"A man stabbed my baby sister."

"In detail please."

"Yes sir, sorry. I was sitting at lunch when I heard a scream. I saw Primrose, the youngest sibling, with a gun pressed to her head. He told everyone to freeze and we ducked. My twin sister, Tris, crawl to her. Her friend, Lynn, and a guy named Four, tried to stop her-"

"Why didn't you try to stop her?"

"You see sir, I haven't been the best brother."

"What happened?"

"I've been bullying Tris, teasing Percy, and I teased Prim."

"While I don't approve of that that much, I understand. Typical sibling relationship. From what I've heard, Prim, Tris, and Percy have been closer than normal siblings with Tris and Percy being the closest. Is this true?"

"Yes. It is."

"Okay, continue please."

"Lynn and Four tried stopping her but she didn't listen. She stabbed the guy in the leg. I was too busy comforting my girlfriend, Susan, to hear what they were saying. I heard a scream and a gunshot and got out from under the table. When I got up I saw Tris holding a dead Primrose."

"What factions are you and your siblings in?"

"That's a bit off topic but okay. I am in Erudite, Tris and Percy are in Dauntless, and Primrose was in Amity."

"That explains a lot."

"What do you mean sir?"

"From what I've heard Primrose was very girly. And you're the most patient and cooperative one out of your siblings."

"If I may ask. What did my sister and brother do?"

"Well, your sister had an attitude and cursed a lot. And you're brother had a bigger attitude and broke down a little in the end. I like your sister's spunk though. She shows ambition and bravery even though she clearly doesn't see it in herself."

"Ah, yes. That's Dauntless for you."

"You may leave now Caleb."

"Yes sir."

I get up and leave. I need to start being a better brother now. I need to make up for the things I've done. I wonder how father is reacting.

**Third Person POV**

Caleb leaves the room and Detective Johnson gets a call from his boss. He answers it and says, "hello sir."

"Are you finished with the kids?"

"Yes."

"Which one did you pick?"

"The girl, my daughter's best friend."

"Ah, good choice. I just looked at her profile. She's petite and cute. No one would suspect her as a skilled fighter. Knows how to use a weapon very well. In the 4th grade she used 2 pieces of paper and 7 paper clips to break a kid's arm."

"How-"

"I don't know. She also has very good experience in the medical fields thanks to her mother. She's lost 6 fights out of all the fights she's been in at her self-defense class. After all of them she woke up instantly and cleaned her wounds. When Primrose was 5 she fell down and broke her arm and she fixed Primrose right up. And Percy's had his fair share of fights and she stitched him up after every major wound."

"Her background in the medical area will be good out on the field. I like her the best. She shows ambition and bravery. She's the most skilled fighter in her family. Her petite exterior is good for undercover disguises too."

"I agree. I was leaning toward her twin, Caleb, but he's just too...less aware and less skilled in the fighting are."

"I can tell she's been hurt, and while that's not good for her esteem, it's good for being a spy."

"Yes. Keep up the good work Johnson."

"Yes sir."

He hangs up and lets out a breath.


	3. Family Breakfast

**Tris's POV**

I wake up at 6:00 a.m. because someone is frickin' calling me right now. I answer it and say, "this better be good. I had an hour left of sleep so this should be very important or else I will hunt you down and kill you for making me lose my sleep."

"Wow Tris, I'm like 20 years older than you and I'm more relaxed. This is Isaac, the guy who recruited you? My boss told me to tell you to lay low and continue with your daily life. I forgot to tell you last week. Just act like you normally would. We don't want anyone to suspect anything." He tells me.

"Okay." I say. After that he hangs up.

It's been a week since Prim died. My little sister, so innocent. I can't believe I'm not gonna have a little sister anymore. I have Percy and Caleb but it's not the same. Prim and I were always close. Not as close as Percy and I but still, close. Today's her funeral and the first day back from school. It's a half day too so there's no Gym. I need to look nice for Prim's funeral so I'll wear something "fancy" to school because I'm riding to school with Caleb since I can't ride a motorcycle to a funeral or in a dress.

I go to my vanity and put on liquid foundation and foundation powder. Then I curl my lashes and apply glitter mascara. Then I put on black eyeshadow and glitter eyeliner. Then I put on my red Rihanna MAC lipstick and my gold Sephora lipgloss with hints of pink. Then I apply rosy blush with a blush stick.

I pull out my jewelry box and take out my heart locket with a picture of me, Mom, and Prim on 1 side and Caleb, Dad, and Percy on the other. Then I get out my 3 thumb rings with black diamonds all around them and put them on my right thumb. Next is my bracelet. It has 3 black bead bracelets connected. Last is my anklet. It has green/blue tie-dye sea animals all around it. All of these pieces of jewelry are special to me. My mom gave me the locket right before she left for the trip. The rings were given to me by my dad, they were his mother's mother's. The bracelet was from Prim for Christmas and the anklet was from Percy for my birthday.

I head to my closet and pick my Disney Maleficent Corset Hi-Lo Dress. Even though it's Disney, I'm still wearing it. Primrose always said she loved it on me so I'm wearing it. I put on my Lulu* Elsi Black Single Strap Heels. It's now 7:15 a.m., earlier than I thought. Makeup takes forever, picking the jewelry was easy, picking the dress and shoes, not so much. I decide to curl my hair and pin it up in a half-up,half-down hair do. The pin is from Caleb. Now, he isn't the best big brother/twin, but sometimes he can be awesome when he isn't being a douche bag. It has 2 diamond hearts, 1 is bigger than the other. He got it for me for my 16th birthday. After I'm finished with my hair, it's 7:30 so I decide to go down and make breakfast.

* * *

I made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and french toast. I put out pitchers of orange juice and milk. I get out Cocoa Puffs and Frosted Flakes. I set the table, make coffee, and run upstairs. It's 8:15 a.m. so Dad should be up. I run into his room and see him in a suit.

"I made breakfast." I tell him. He smiles.

"Thank you, you look lovely. Prim loved you in that dress." Dad says.

"I know." I say. He hugs me and goes downstairs. I run into Percy's room and find him sleeping. I jump on his bed, making him practically scream a string of profanities. He sees me and glares daggers into me. When I tell him I made breakfast he stops glaring and his face lights up. Before I know it I'm falling off the bed because someone knocked me down while running out. Now Caleb. I open the door slowly and he tells me to come in.

"Hi," he whispers. I see he's trying to fix is tie. I go over and help him.

"So, I made breakfast." I tell him.

"Awesome, you're the best cook in the family." He says.

"I had no idea," I say sarcastically. "I mean, I thought Percy ran out of his room like that because it was on fire."

"Oh ha ha." He rolls his eyes. "Are you okay though, really."

"Yeah, it's just hard. My little sister's really gone now."

"I know, I'm sorry I've bullied and teased you all these years."

"It's okay."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, you're my brother, I have to forgive you. Besides, I just don't want us to end on bad terms if-"

"Don't say it or even think it. Okay?"

"Okay." **(A/N:TFIOS)**

We head downstairs and eat breakfast. This feels nice, like we're a real family. I mean like, real real. Dad, reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. Caleb, laughing at Percy who's stuffing his face with food while Caleb's just eating like a human being. And me, enjoying this family time. I like it.


	4. The Funeral

**Tris's POV**

I get out of Caleb's car and head into the school. It's weird because I'm the only one who's dressed "fancy", so I stand out. But the freshmen who were Prim's friends are dressed up too so I'm not the only one in the whole school. Lynn is also dressed a bit nicer. It's ripped leggings, a black skater skirt, and a black button up shirt. She has a little eyeliner and some purple lipgloss. She's going too because she and Prim always got along well.

"You look nice," she tells me.

"You too," I say.

"Too bad you have to dress nice for this occasion. Prim was like a sister to me." Lynn says.

"What about Shauna and Hector?"

"Shauna is a popular and Hector is an annoying little boy."

"Nice to know you are fond of your siblings."

"Well you can't pick who you're related to."

We stop at our lockers and grab our books. Before we can get to class, the populars stop us.

"Hey girls!" Christina exclaims.

"Uh, hi?" I say.

"What do you want?" Lynn asks coldly.

"Well, you're our friends right?" Uriah says. Lynn and I burst out laughing.

"Why would you want to be our friend?" I ask between laughs.

"Cause you're cool." Marlene says.

"You've been bullying us for years," Lynn points out.

"That was Four, Caleb, and Lauren's fault." Zeke defends.

"What changed?" I ask. "If my sister has to _die _for people to start being my "friends", I don't think I want any besides Lynn."

"Come on Trissy," Uriah pouts.

"We aren't that bad Tris," Will claims. "Hang out with us for one day."

"Fine," I sigh. Lynn gives me an "are you serious?" look. I just shrug and we head to class. The populars trailing behind us. Weird. When we get to the class I sit next to Lynn and the populars surround us. Lynn is on my right, Four is on my left, Uriah is behind me, and Christina is in front of me. Okay then. Lynn whips out her phone, so I do too.

_This is so freaking weird! -L_

_IKR! -T_

_Why'd you have to say yes? -L_

_Cuz they wouldn't stop buggin' us. -T_

_I don't care, this is weird. You're on my right, Shauna's on my left, Zeke's behind me, and Marlene is in front of me. -L_

_At least you don't have Four next to you and Uriah behind you! -T_

_Get ready for spitballs and insults then (-; -L_

_:P -T_

The bell rings and the teacher walks in. Everything is really boring up until lunch. I sit down with Lynn at the table Robert. All of the sudden, the populars fill up our table. Seriously? Apparently, Lynn has the same idea I do because my phone buzzes.

_AGAIN?! -L_

_IKR! -T_

_Maybe if we just keep texting each other they'll go away. -L_

_It doesn't work like that Lynn... -T_

_Fine. What are we supposed to do then? -L_

_Idk, maybe start a convo with them? -T_

_This is closer than I want to be to them already though. -L_

_I know, just humor me though, please? -T_

_*flips you off* Fine! -L_

_THANK YOU (-= -T_

We look up to find everyone off in their own little world. Thank god. Lynn and I talk about random stuff until we hear our names.

"So Tris, Lynn," Uriah begins. "Thinking about trying out for anything this year?"

"Well, Tris and I are on the track team and I'm on the wrestling team but that's all I do." Lynn says.

"What about you Tris?" Marlene asks. "Are you trying out for anything?"

"Well, I'm in band and the glee club, I love music. I'm also in the drama club. You know the "lame" plays they do twice a year and you guys never go to. I'm also on the track team with Lynn and I was going to try out for cheerleading this year." I say.

"You should TOTALLY join! Cheer is super fun!" Christina exclaims.

"What instruments do you play?" Will asks.

"Drums, guitar, flute, and piano. I play the flute in band." I say. "I also love singing which is why I'm in the glee club."

"You must be a good actor since you're in the drama club too then." Shauna says.

"I guess." I say sheepishly.

"Tris, you get the lead every year!" Lynn exclaims. "She's better than some pros."

"What are they doing this year?" Zeke asks.

"Uh, there's two. Romeo and Juliet is the first one. The second one is actually a play I wrote. I sent it to , the person in charge of the drama club and the glee club. She thought it was good." I say.

"Well aren't you little miss perfect then, Beatrice." Lauren sneers. "I can't believe my friends actually wanted to sit with you guys."

"Shut it Lauren." Four snaps.

"That's no way to speak to your girlfriend," she scolds.

"You aren't my girlfriend anymore Lauren." He says.

"_What_?" Emphasize on the T.

"You heard me right." Tob-Four challenges. Lauren lets out a frustrated scream and stomps out of the cafeteria.

"Uh, okay then?" Caleb says, a little confused as to what just happened. He's very smart but when it comes to anything social or real... Not so much.

"So what's your play about?" Marlene asks. "It must be good to actually be produced, even if it is just a school production."

"It's about this girl, Gwendolyn, who's an unpopular nerd. She's not very athletic and she hides her beauty. Gwen falls in love with the most popular boy in school, Jett. She changes into someone totally different, Gwen. Gwen instantly becomes popular and leaves her best friend, Zander, in the dust. Zander has this huge crush on her and she finds out. So now, who does she choose, Jett or Zander?" I say.

"OMG! That is something I would totally fangirl over!" Christina squeals. "Team Jett! Team Zander! And OMG! The ships. Jendolyn or Zandolyn? EKKKK!"

"Uh, ships?" Lynn asks. "Never mind. I don't wanna know. Probably some girly stuff. I hate girly."

"Well, your play sounds...like a chick flick." Zeke says.

"I added some action in there too. It's not all girly stuff." I defend.

"How could you add action in that?" Tob-Four scoffs.

"Well you'll have to find out." I tell him.

* * *

After school I go to Caleb's car and we head to the funeral. Most of it's a blur. I don't really pay attention. All I can think about is how much I miss Prim. I only pay attention when a man I've never seen before goes up to the stand. We expect him to say some words about Prim but when I see a confused look on my dad's face, I know it's not one of his friends. I quickly get out my gun and shoot the man. Everyone gasps and turns to me. I ignore them and walk up to his dead body. I see a note sticking out of his pocket.

_To Beatrice Elizabeth Prior_

"Oh no," I breath.

_Dear Tris,_

_ We are warning you to flee the country or else. Leave this instance. We're coming for you. We know they recruited you. Remember, you have until your 18th birthday. You don't want to end up like your mother, do you?_

_From,_

_The 10 (now 8 since you killed 2. Yeah, we expected you to kill this guy.)_


	5. Tris's Schedule

**Tris's POV**

It's been a week since I got that note. The guy who recruited me told me to just ignore it and continue with my daily life. I happily obliged. I have no time for a secret life. My schedule is crazy enough. Ever since I made it onto the cheerleading team, I've been really busy.

_6:00 a.m. - 6:45 a.m.=go for a morning run_

_6:50 a.m. - 7:00 a.m.=get ready for school_

_7:05 a.m. - 7:35 a.m.=make breakfast_

_7:40 a.m. - 8:00 a.m.=eat breakfast with the family_

_8:00 a.m. - 8:15 a.m.=go to school_

_8:30 a.m. - 2:45 p.m.=school_

_3:00 p.m. - 4:30 p.m.=glee club or band or drama or track or cheer_

_4:45 p.m. - 5:00 p.m.=go home_

_5:00 p.m. - 6:00 p.m.=do homework_

_6:05 p.m. - 7:05 p.m.=make dinner_

_7:10 p.m. - 8:10 p.m.=eat dinner with the family_

_8:15 p.m. - 8:30 p.m.=shower_

_8:30 p.m. - 9:30 p.m.=MY READING TIME!_

_9:45=fall asleep_

Every Monday I have Glee Club, every Tuesday I have Band, every Wednesday I have Drama, every Thursday I have Track, and every Friday I have Cheer. Saturdays and Sundays I hang out with Lynn and sometimes the populars. I'm surprised Lynn and I actually "hang" with the populars now. So much for revenge. Now that Lauren's gone and Caleb's nicer, they're actually handleable. Four's really quiet. I know he told me he still likes me but too little too late buddy. The truth is I actually really like him too. But it's more complicated than that. I once fell in love with Tobias, not Four. I do like Four but it's not the same. And I also don't know if I can trust him. I can't let myself get hurt again. I won't.


	6. Glee Club

**Tris's POV**

I walk into Glee Club and sit down next to Susan. There aren't many people that are in Glee Club since it's "lame". There's Susan, Robert, Matthew, Myra, and Lynn just joined. comes in and starts talking.

"Hi guys and gals!" She exclaims. "We have some new members today!"

"New members?" Matthew asks.

"We've only had one new person join and that's Lynn!" I exclaim.

"Wait...member_s_ as in multiple?" Myra asks. nods.

"That's a miracle!" Robert says.

"Who are they?" Susan asks. That's when Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Zeke, and Four come in.

"Aw _hell _naw." Lynn says while crossing her arms.

"Meet the newest members!" exclaims.

"What are the populars doing here?" Matthew asks.

"Please, be nice." begs. "We are lucky enough to have 7 people join. We now have 13 members! Okay. Now we can start. Anyways, who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Christina exclaims. "Are we allowed to do duets and stuff?"

"Whatever you want." tells her.

"Marlene! Get your butt up here!" Marlene runs up to the front of the room to the front of the room and Christina tells her what song they're doing. Then the music starts playing. They sing Domino by Jessie J and they aren't that bad actually. Then Zeke and Uriah do I'm Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO. Go figure. They aren't bad, but they aren't good. Shauna does Holdin' Out For A Hero. I forgot who it's by. She's pretty good, her voice matches her perfectly. Susan does Grenade by Bruno Mars, Robert does Happy by Pharrell Williams, Matthew does Wake Me Up by Avicii, and Myra does Cups by Anna Kendrick. has to force Lynn up to the front. She sings According To You by Orianthi.

"Four, Tris. You guys are the last ones left. So I'm gonna make you do a duet. A song of my choice." says. I start to argue but it's no use. Shit. She tells us what song it is and I almost faint. I cannot do that song with him. But she still forces us to do it. Crap. It was our song.

_Four:Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Me:Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Four:I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_Me:We saw the writing on the wall_

_And we felt this magical_

_Fantasy_

_Both:Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it_

_Secretly_

_So we take each other's hands_

_Cause we seem to understand_

_The urgency_

_ Four:Just remember_

_Me:You're the one thing_

_Four:I can't get enough of_

_Me:So I'll tell you something_

_Both:This could be love_

_Because I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Four:Hey baby_

_Me:With my body and soul I want you_

_More than you'll ever know_

_Four:So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control, no_

_Me:Yes I know what's on your mind_

_When you say,_

_"Stay with me tonight"_

_Four:Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_Me:I can't get enough of_

_Four:So I'll tell you something_

_Both:This could be love_

_Because I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I found, the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Four:Now I've_

_(Me:I've)_

_Four:Had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_(Me:Never felt this way)_

_Four:Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_And I OWE IT ALL TO YOU_

_Both:I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I found, the truth_

_And I owe it all to you..._


	7. Grease

**Tris's POV**

After Glee on Monday you'd think I'd have better luck on Tuesday. But no. The populars joined that too! Even worse, Lynn doesn't take that class. Marlene and Christina joined the flute section with me, Zeke went to drums, Will and Uriah trumpet, then Four clarinet. I finally got Lynn to join Drama though. Thank god. Johanna Reyes does Drama too so we have an Amity teacher for both Glee and Drama. Lynn hates her.

"Okay guys and gals! I have some good news and some bad news." Reyes says. "The bad news is we aren't allowed to do Romeo And Juliet for the school play. But don't worry, we had a back up plan. We will be doing Grease!"

Everyone cheers. It's my favorite musical of all time!

"But that's not the good news." She says. "We have some new members too!"

That's when the populars come out. Well shit.

"We're holding auditions for Grease today so come on, let's start!" Reyes exclaims.

* * *

All the auditions are over now and I'm really nervous. Susan was really good at playing sweet Sandy. And Shauna was really good at playing badass Sandy. I just hope I get a part. Reyes puts up the list and we all rush up to it.

_Rizzo - Lynn_

_Frenchie - Christina_

_Jan - Marlene_

_Marty - Shauna_

_Doody - Uriah_

_Sonny - Will_

_Kenickie - Zeke_

_Patty Simcox - Susan_

_Eugene - Tommy_

_Tom - Robert_

_Leo Balmudo - Eric_

_Cha Cha - Juanita_

_Principal McGee - Julianne_

_Blanche - Rachel_

_Coach Calhoun - Jim_

_ - Oliver_

_Vi - Alexa_

_Teen Angel - Blaine_

**_Danny - Matthew_**

**_Danny's Understudy - Four_**

**_Sandy - Tris_**

"You may be wondering why Tris has no understudy." Reyes starts. "Well she's never missed a play in her life. Her first year her understudy sabotaged Tris but that didn't stop her. Tris went on stage with a broken arm. She even took of the cast and dealt with the pain. Now that, is passion."

I turn firetruck red as Lynn pats my back.

"You're gonna be a great Sandy." Lynn reassures me.

"Susan or Shauna should've gotten the part." I say.

"Tris," she scolds. "You make the perfect Sandy. Susan is too sweet to be badass Sandy and the ending is the most important part. Shauna can't be that sweet girl next door because she just doesn't act or look like it and sweet Sandy is there for the majority of the play. You're so petite that you fit that sweet innocent part perfectly but also, badass looks good on you."

"Thanks," I laugh.

**Tobias/Four's POV**

"Well I'm not just gonna sabotage Matthew!" I exclaim.

"Dude, we've been joining these things for you." Zeke says.

"Hey! What about us?" Shauna asks.

"We wanna become Tris's friend too!" Christina exclaims.

"And Lynn's," Marlene adds.

"I just think these things are fun." Will says.

"I get to play Doody!" Uriah exclaims.

"I have to play Kenickie! I like the part but I have to date Lynn!" Zeke complains.

"It was a little unclear in the movie but I think Will and I are together in the play." Shauna says.

"URIAH AND I HAVE TO DATE THEN! SHIT!" Christina yells.

"Relax. The only people who will have to kiss in the play is Sandy and Danny and maybe Kenickie and Rizzo." Marlene says.

"Back on topic guys! So what if Matthew had an "accident"?" Zeke suggests.

"No," I say sternly. "We can't do that. Just drop it, okay?"

"Fine," he huffs.

"We should start practicing." Will says.

"Yeah, too bad I got Marty though. I wanted Cha Cha." Shauna says.

"I think I'll make a fine Frenchie." Christina says cockily.

"Zeke's gonna make a great Kenickie too. He's already thee main's best friend." Uriah says.

"What?" Zeke asks.

"Actually, Uriah's right." Marlene says.

"Yeah, Four is kind of like the leader and you're his best friend." Will says.

"Danny is the leader and Kenickie is the best friend." Christina says.

"Hold up," I say. "How do you guys know so much about Grease?"

They just shrug.


End file.
